


Bliss

by chuu_ju



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Short One Shot, Summer Love, Traveler Kim Lip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuu_ju/pseuds/chuu_ju
Summary: So are you ready or not?Don’t let go of this momentbecause the time is flying by





	Bliss

_So are you ready or not?_

_Don’t let go of this moment_

_because the time is flying by_

 

* * *

 

**I met at the start of summer yet you bloomed in me like flowers in spring.**

 

 _“Hi I’m Kim Jungeun!”_  Why is this blonde girl so active? I asked to myself

 

 

 _“Hello I’m Jung Jinsoul”_ I introduced myself and noticed how Jungeun’s full smile somehow made the sun shine brighter and the summer cooler.

 

 

**You gave me the rush of youth. Late nights and early mornings. Then I realized the person I would stay up for would be you.**

  


 

 _“Where do you plan to go after here?”_ I was hoping you wouldn’t go away.

 

 

Jungeun beams and gleams brighter than the moon _“To be honest? I’m still not sure. I want to go somewhere far i guess”_

 

 

 _Take me with you_ _._ I tried to hold myself back

 

 

 _“I won’t forget to send you a postcard though!”_ Jungeun reached out to hug Jinsoul.

 

 

 _Don’t leave me just yet_ _. Jinsoul begs to herself_

 

 

**Maybe you were really just meant to be my summer love. Someone fleeting, someone passing by.**

 

 

_“Oh my god! I love this song! Dance with me Jinsoul!”_

 

 

_“I don’t dance Jungeun.”_

 

 

_“Come on dance with me! I’ll teach you”_

 

 

_Jungeun took Jinsoul’s hand and dragged her to the dance floor and they danced until the sun was up again._

 

 

**But the funny thing about summer is it always comes back. Yet I can’t risk forgetting these memories because summers with you can’t be repeated.**

 

 

 _" I guess this is goodbye?"_ Please don't leave.

 

 _"I'm so happy i met you Jinsoul. You made my summer here unforgettable."_  My heart clenches. Why are you so adorable?

 

 

  _"Well you can always come back here"_ Come back to see me, to be with me.

 

 

 _"Sadly i don't go back to places I've been to already._ Jungeun's smile falters 

 

 

_Even for me?  Jinsoul asks to herself_

  

_"We don't want you missing that flight now don't we?"_

 

 

 _"We certainly don't want to! Thank you Jinsoul. I'll never forget you."_ I hug her tighter hoping she would stay.

 

 

_"I won't forget you too Kim Jungeun"_

 

 

_"Goodbye"_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Suggestions are appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @chuuju_ lets be moots!
> 
> CC: https://curiouscat.me/chuuju_


End file.
